Technologies for reducing power consumption of processing devices (such as servers) capable of executing one or more processes have been known in related art. For example, in an environment in which multiple servers operate, a method of reducing the entire power consumption by gathering processes to certain servers to increase the number of servers that stop operation is used.
Similarly, in a processing device including multiple processor cores, a method of reducing power consumption by causing certain processor cores to execute processes to increase the number of processor cores that stop operation is used.
In the meantime, a technology for suspending and resuming at high speed while reducing power consumption in a processing device (an embedded system, for example) capable of executing one or more processes is also known. For example, there is a method for suspending and resuming an embedded system at high speed by using a nonvolatile memory. There is also a method for causing a volatile memory to operate with minimum power that enables data retention and hibernating and resuming a system at high speed.
Energy saving of an information processing system including two or more processors each connected to one or more memories has not been sufficiently achieved. Power saving suitable for the configuration of each information processing system is required.